1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device for modulating light by an imager, and enlarging and projecting the modulated light onto a projection plane.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
In a projection display device (hereinafter, called “projector”), light modulated by an imager such as a liquid crystal panel is projected by a projection lens onto a projection plane. Such a projector includes a cooling unit that cools down heat-generating components such as an imager. The cooling unit supplies air taken from the outside to the heat-generating components to thereby cool down the heat-generating components.
External air is taken into a main body cabinet through an air inlet provided in the main body cabinet. A filter is arranged at the air inlet to remove dirt and dust from the air to be taken into the main body cabinet.
In many cases, the air inlet and the filter are provided on any of front, rear, right, and left side surfaces of the main body cabinet. However, the air inlet and the filter may not be provided on the front, rear, right, or left side surface but may be provided on a bottom surface of the main body cabinet, depending on the location of the cooling unit within the main body cabinet or the structure of the cooling unit.
The main body cabinet has on the bottom surface thereof a plurality of leg sections supporting the main body cabinet. If the air inlet and the filter are provided on the bottom surface of the main body cabinet as stated above, when the projector is placed on an installation surface such as a tabletop, external air flows into the air inlet through a clearance between the bottom surface of the main body cabinet and the installation surface.
The filter has desirably a multilayered structure so as to be enhanced in effect of collecting dust and the like. However, if the filter has a multilayered structure, the filter increases in thickness whereby the projector is likely to be larger in height including the leg sections.